Just A Dream
by TheRealPrimroseEverdeen
Summary: "I'm coming back to you Lucy I swear"-lyatt
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have to go?" Rufus asks as he orders a beer at their favorite bar.

"I have no choice. If I didn't have to there's no way I'd go." Wyatt responds grimly.

"You would think stealing something from a top secret government facility would be enough." Rufus jokes. Wyatt smiles at him.

"Unfortunately they feel since that it was almost three years ago it doesn't matter. If they even know about it."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten."

"Have you said goodbye to Lucy?" Wyatt looks down frowning, his grip tightening on the glass.

"We live together. That's what I'm doing after this. I already spent most of this week with her. I don't want to leave all of you-I don't want to leave her." Wyatt manages to get out.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Wyatt shakes his head, and Rufus stares at him.

"Why not?"

"I can't do that to her. She knows how I feel, I know how she feels. I can't tell her right before leaving only to have a guy come three months later just to tell her I'm dead. I want to tell her when we actually have a chance to be happy." Wyatt explains. Pulling out an envelope handing it to Rufus he says

"Speaking of Lucy, if I die give her this for me okay?"

"You won't die." Wyatt grips his wrist, eyes pleading.

"Promise me Rufus. If I die give this to her. I need her to know." He says with startling intensity.

"But if you die I promise I'll give this to Lucy." Wyatt relaxes.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go see her now though."

"Alright but Wyatt?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Lucy can be doubtful. At least give her something to hold on to incase you know, something happens. Because if how you are when Lucy's in danger is anything like how she is when you're in danger, these next few months are going to be hell for her."

"I will Rufus I know she's practically your little sister like Jiya's mine. I'm gonna go now. Keep her safe for me?"

"Of course."

Lucy sits on the couch in her and Wyatt's apartment and waits for him to come home. It's only a few minutes but it's long enough for her to panic and start thinking about everything that could go wrong. A misplaced foot is all it could take. She feels the tears welling as he walks in the room.

The first thing Wyatt notices is Lucy on the couch, head in her hands, shaking. She looks up when he closes the door, looking completely distraught, tears falling down her face. That look that doesn't belong on her face. He's at her side in a moment taking her into his arms.

"It's okay babydoll, just let it all out." He whispers. Sobs begin to rack her body and his grip on her tightens. She fists handfuls of his shirt as the sobs come faster and harder.

"Let it all out." He soothes rubbing her back dropping kisses in her hair. The sobs slowly decrease until all that's left are a few stray tears. She doesn't relax her grip on him though, and neither does he instead opting to kiss her hair. Lucy leans into him taking a shaky breath.

"What if something happens?" She whispers.

"It won't Luce I promise."

"You can't know that."

I know that I wouldn't leave you like that."

"Wyatt, I cannot lose you." Lucy whispers desperately against his neck. Wyatt pulls away slightly to look at her.

"I promise you won't lose me. But I know you're scared of something you won't tell me." Lucy sighs

"It's just, what if something happens like the Alamo. What if you start having flashbacks and I'm not there to pull you out and you decide to be all heroic and sacrifice yourself but I don't want you to do that because I need you and I don't want you to-" Lucy's voice breaks before continuing. "I don't want you to die."

"I promise you if I die that won't be how I die okay?" Lucy nods. Taking her hand in his he smiles at her.

"I trust you. You are the one that I trust. Rufus needs you…" Wyatt gives her a meaningful look before whispering "I need you." Lucy smiles at him snuggling even closer to him.

"For the record I knew you guys were gonna save me." Wyatt smirks at her.

"Well technically I think you saved us."

"Technically...you're right. Not bad for a civilian eh?" Lucy laughs.

"No not bad at all." Pulling her closer Wyatt continues.

"What you're all about fate and destiny except when it comes to love?"

"I don't know, there's a couple billion people in the world and you lose them does that mean you have to live the rest of your life without anyone else?" Wyatt stares at her

"No, just because they're your first love doesn't mean they're your true love that you're meant to be with for your entire life." Resting her head on his shoulder she smiles but her heart clenched painfully.

"Wyatt just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"Thank you." she replies stifling a yawn. After a few minutes she's sound asleep.

"Up you go." Wyatt whispers carrying her to her room. He tucks her in kisses her forehead.

"I love you." He whispers before walking into his room.

About an hour later he wakes up to Lucy screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Wyatt help! No no don't touch him! Please god no! Wyatt!" He rushes into her room to find her tangled in the sheets, her screams turning into sobs. He untangles her and grabs onto her arms.

"Lucy you're okay, I'm okay everything's okay. It's just a dream wake up ma'am. I'm not going anywhere." She wakes up and immediately launches herself into his arms.

"Stay with me."she whispers. Wyatt smiles and joins her in the bed.

"Always." Is his response (let me know if you got that reference) Opening her eyes she wraps her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest inhaling his scent. His arms wrap around her and the pair stays that way for the rest of the night, stuck somewhere in the middle of awake and asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just pretend that time travel is no longer a secret.

The next morning they stand in the hallway, Wyatt clad in his delta force uniform. Lucy reaches out and silently smooths his uniform, suppressing the tears that threaten to fall. Suddenly she feels a hand on her cheek and she looks up to meet Wyatt's gaze.

"Hey, you know I don't want to leave you right?" Lucy nods

"Just make sure you keep your promise and we're good." She says, her voice wavering.

"Yes ma'am." he says softly. Lucy reaches up and hugs him tightly.

"Come back to me alright." she whispers. Wyatt pulls away, cups her face and kisses her, to which she responds eagerly. He kisses her deeply pouring three years of pent up feelings, trying to convey every emotion he has for her in one kiss. They reluctantly pull away and at Lucy's confused look, he explains. Honestly this time though, not some bullshit answer about setting the story straight.

"I can't just leave without ever kissing you without an audience, especially on a mission like this where I might not return." she gives him a watery smile.

"Don't talk like that, you're coming back and it's not up for debate."

"I'll come back then," Wyatt smiles. "Goodbye ma'am." Looking at her, he wonders if saying goodbye to her has always been this hard. He decides the only time it's ever been close is two year ago with Lucy crying on the staircase, and having to pretend it didn't kill him to see her cry like that.

"Goodbye Master Sergeant." And just like that he's gone, and Lucy's left staring at the door no longer hiding her tears for the first time since he went after Jessica, once again with a promise there's no guarantee he can keep. The difference this time is the shared hope that this wasn't the last time they saw each other.

*3 months later*

Lucy sits in her kitchen with Jiya and Amy staring down at her most recent letter from Wyatt, a worried crease forming between her expressive brows. Jiya and Amy share a glance before turning to face Lucy.

"Have you heard anything new from him?" Amy asks. Lucy shakes her head.

"How long has it been?" Jiya questions.

"Three weeks." Lucy answers shortly.

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean we're talking about the man who single handedly fought off six of McCarthy's guys including McCarthy himself, to get to you, and survived the Alamo. " Jiya says comfortingly.

"I know, I know. It's just… he's never taken this long to reply, which means he's either in danger or dead and neither option is particularly comforting. And you know you'd be feeling the same way if this was Rufus." Before Jiya is able to formulate a response they're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"See, I bet that's Wyatt waiting to surprise you." Amy smiles. But when Lucy goes to answer the door it's not Wyatt at the door like Amy had suggested but instead a grim military official.

"May I help you?" She asks politely.

"Are you Lucy Preston?" Lucy's heart drops to her stomach when she sees the brief look of sympathy on his face when she nods.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan was killed in action.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just needed this chapter to end here.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy clutches the doorframe as her knees buckle. The world seems to slip out from under as she tries to keep herself from falling.

"What? But that- that can't be right, he can't be dead, he promised! He promised me he'd come back." She sputters veering on the edge of hysteria. The man puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I know how this feels. I lost my wife of 30 years to leukemia ten years ago. I'm sorry, he's dead. Are you going to be alright?" She nods, unconvincingly she knows, and shuts the door, and falls to the floor. And that's when it truly hits her. Wyatt's dead. She'll never see him again, she'll never see that stupid smirk he loved to give her, hear his laugh, he has the most beautiful laugh she's ever heard. She'll never feel his arms wrap around her and hold her tight again, he'll never kiss her again. She'll never hear him tell her he loved her. She'll never hear him call her ma'am again- that _damn_ nickname that she once hated but quickly became something special that no one else could call her. And it's that same stupid nickname that sends her into heart wrenching sobs, she's back in that car drowning again, but this time there is no one to save her, because the only one who possibly could is dead. She furiously rakes her hands through her hair, trying to find some control in this uncontrollable grief. Sobs wracking her body, she wraps her arms around herself as if it can stop the numbness from spreading. She feels hands on her shoulders and looks up to see Amy kneeling before her.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" She asks gently.

"He's dead! Wyatt's dead!" Lucy weeps. Amy's arms immediately wrap tight around her big sister, tearing up as well.

"It's not fair." She mumbles repeatedly.

"I know." Amy soothes rubbing Lucy's back. Jiya comes in and kneels down with them.

"I called Rufus." Lucy pulls away from Amy and Jiya and moves to sit on the couch needing space. She's assaulted with the memories as soon as she sits down though from the week he left.

 _Lucy sits at the kitchen table eating breakfast, when Wyatt comes in with a grim look on his face._

" _What's wrong." she questions. He shakes his head but says nothing as he walks over to her and hugs her tightly, as if he never wants to let go. Confused she hugs back resting her head on his shoulder._

" _Wyatt." She asks worry creeping into her voice. He holds her closer to him._

" _They're in need of my services in Afghanistan on an extremely dangerous top secret mission. Apparently I have no choice." Wyatt says bitterly._

" _When do you leave?"_

" _A week."_

Lucy's thoughts are interrupted by Rufus walking over to her and placing an envelope in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Wyatt asked me to give it to you incase he… died. Lucy nods and opens the letter, and gasps a little at his slanted handwriting.

 _ **Dear Lucy,**_

 _ **If you're reading this… it means I'm dead. I promise you it wasn't anything like the Alamo. I didn't throw myself into it. Man that seems like a lifetime ago. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise. I did everything in my power to keep it but in the end I guess it wasn't possible. I still believe in choices though, even though previous events have suggested otherwise. And I want you to know my choice has always been you. In the beginning I was so hung up on Jess that it took some time to see what was already there(Bonnie and Clyde) and even longer to convince myself that I even deserved to be happy again(The day we talked about possibilities) My point is Lucy, I love you more than you will ever know. That brings up the question why didn't I bring it up sooner? Honestly I don't know. I think I was so scared that as soon as I admitted it to you, some dark force would come in and rip you away from me, and I couldn't lose you like I lost Jess. But I promised myself when I got back I'd tell you. But I needed you to at least know. Stay strong and keep fighting for me okay babydoll?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Wyatt(Your favorite Reckless Hothead)**_

Lucy finishes reading and looks up to see everyone but Amy gone.

"Where'd Rufus and Jiya go?" she asks.

"I sent them home. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll survive, but I don't know that I'll be okay." Lucy answers honestly.

"I can spend the night if you want." Lucy smiles gratefully at her sister.

"I'd like that a lot actually, thank you. I'm going to bed but feel free to watch T.V. or make yourself something." Amy nods and pulls her sister into an embrace.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Lucy pulls away grateful for her little sister, and walks into her room that she used to share with Wyatt. Without changing her clothes or taking off her makeup she gets into bed and falls into a restless sleep pressing Wyatt's last words to her heart.

* * *

 _She's standing across from Wyatt in the hallway. He's clad in his Delta Force Uniform._ _Lucy reaches out and silently smooths his uniform, suppressing the tears that threaten to fall. Suddenly she feels a hand on her cheek and she looks up to meet Wyatt's gaze. He smiles at her and kisses her. It gets heated pretty quickly and her back is against the wall. His hands are roaming under her shirt and he's placing gentle kisses along her jawline, down her neck, anywhere he can reach. His shirt is the first to go and hers quickly follows. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around her waist as he reclaims her list and they're in bed. Once they're in bed it's a mix of tender kisses_ , _I love you's and snuggling. After all, Wyatt says, they have all the time in the world._

Lucy wakes up and for a moment she forgets about the last few months. That is until she feels the paper against her cheek instead of Wyatt's arm wrapped protectively around her, and everything rushes back to her. And she doesn't understand how she can possibly be in so much pain. She opens his letter and rereads his last words over and over weeping quietly trying not to wake Amy.

*2 weeks earlier*

Wyatt sits in his bunker rereading for the millionth time Lucy's latest letter. _God_ , he loves her and misses her. Misses having her and Rufus by his side on missions. One of his buddies, Charlie, who had once filled in for Wyatt when he was out of commision comes over, a serious expression clouding his face.

"Wyatt we need to talk." Wyatt follows him to a secluded area.

"What's up?"

"Rittenhouse isn't completely gone. I overheard them talking. There's five of them and they're all here and they're the reason you're here. Wyatt they're gonna kill you, and tell Lucy to break her, then when she's most vulnerable they're gonna take her, convince her your death his her fault, torture her and kill her in the most painful way possible. All because she refused to be Rittenhouse."

"They won't touch Lucy. I won't let them." Wyatt seethes seeing red.

"They aren't gonna get anywhere near her. But first you need to fake your death."

"And how are we supposed to do that Charlie?" Wyatt demands frustrated.

"Simple, they were planning on killing you tomorrow, they have a landmine set up. So we find a way to set it off, sneak you on a plane and on said plane you call Agent Christopher. You'll fill her in and meet her at the airport. I promise you Wyatt, no one's touching Lucy."

"Okay, but either way Lucy ends up in a lot of pain for what at least a month, I doubt she'll be told I'm alive until Rittenhouse is taken care of."

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than the alternative."

"Charlie I promised- I swore to her that I'd come back to her, that I wouldn't leave her." Wyatt whispers.

"And I'm helping you keep that promise.

* * *

 **So yay plot twist! Wyatt's alive!**


End file.
